A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Erica, Jack and Emma find Mon and Chan's photo album. They reminess and tell the kids about the pictures.Chapter 7 up!
1. Chapter 1: Thanksgivings And Proms

This fic takes place about 5 years after the series finale. Chandler and Monica are still living in Westchester. Erica and Jack are 5 years old. Ross and Rachel are married Emma is 7 years old.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I wish I owned Chandler!

Title: A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words

Summery: Jack, Erica and Emma find Monica's photo albums

Chapter 1: Thanksgivings And Proms

Jack, and Erica were in their room playing with their cousin Emma. "Okay Jack you're it! Me and Emma will hide" Erica giggled grabbing her cousin's hand. "Let's hide in my mommy's closet" she whispered "Okay" Emma agreed. The girls tiptoed in to Monica and Chandler's bedroom. They could hear Jack counting. He was almost to ten. Erica opened the closet pulling Emma inside with her. "Oww" she whimpered tripping over a box. "What's in there?" she asked. "I dunno" Erica shrugged. She opened the box "Its books" she said pulling the top one out. She opened it and started laughing. "Look at your daddy" she giggled.

Monica came in her room. She heard faint giggling coming from her closet. She opened the door. She smiled when she saw her niece and daughter sitting on the floor with one of her photo albums giggling. "What do we have here?" she asked. "Mommy! You were fat and daddy looked silly," Erica giggled showing her the picture. It was the Thanksgiving her and Chandler met for the first time. She smiled picking up the box. She walked over to her bed and sat down "Come on girls" she patted the bed beside her. Both girls ran over to her. "That picture you're laughing at Erica was taken on Thanksgiving it was the first time I met your daddy"

"Aunt Monica what was wrong with my mommy's nose" Emma asked pointing at Rachel in the picture. She laughed "your mommy got what's called a nose job" Jack came running in "Found you!" he screamed running over to the bed. "Some girl ate mommy!" he giggled pointing at Monica in the picture. "You sound just like your daddy" she said tickling her son. "Daddy's hair looks funny," he said. "Hey I heard that" Chandler said as he walked in the room. "Daddy!" Erica squealed "Erica!" he squealed. She laughed. "So what are you guys doing?" he asked sitting beside his wife. "Looking at pictures uncle Chandler! You and daddy looked funny!" Emma giggled.

He looked over Monica's shoulder seeing a picture of his first Thanksgiving with the Gellers. He smiled "That was the first time I met aunt Monica" he said, "Did you love her?" Emma asked, "Did you kiss her" Jack giggled. "Well I wouldn't say I loved her but I liked her" he looked at his son "and no I didn't kiss her," he said "Good kissing is yucky" he giggled "Daddy said you called her fat" Emma stated. He nodded "Yes I did but I shouldn't have it wasn't nice and it made her sad"

Monica looked at him with a little smile. She moved to the next page. The first picture was of Chandler and Ross. They were standing there, Chandler in a white suit and Ross in a blue one both had their sleeves rolled up. The second one was a thin Monica in a dark dress and Rachel stood beside her. "Mommy you got skinny!" Erica pointed to her in the photo. "Did uncle Chandler love you then" Emma grinned, "Did you kiss her" Jack giggled. "No I still just liked her and no I didn't kiss her" he said. "Grandpa Jack said you cut off daddy's toe" Erica giggled "I can't believe Grandpa told you that" she exclaimed "but yes its true I was so mad at daddy for calling me fat I wanted to play a trick on him but instead I accidentally cut off his toe"

"Didn't that hurt uncle Chandler" Emma asked. "Yes, it hurt a lot" he answered "Weren't you mad at mommy" Erica asked "Yeah but just for a little bit" he wrapped his arm around Monica's shoulder kissing her softly. "Eww daddy that's yucky!" Jack squealed. Chandler laughed "You won't think so when you're older son" he said. Monica shook her head and turned the page.

The next picture was of Monica and Rachel dressed up in dresses. "Who's that mommy?" Erica asked pointing to the guy standing beside Monica. "This is your aunt Rachel and I's prom" she smiled "His name is Roy he was my date and the other guy's name is Chip he was aunt Rachel's date" she said "He came late aunt Rachel was real sad and crying because she thought he wasn't coming" Emma looked at her "Oh no poor mommy" Monica smiled "Yeah your daddy almost took her but Chip came at the last minute" she explained. 'Aww poor daddy" she frowned.

Monica laughed turning to the nest page. A picture of the gang at Central Perk with Rachel wearing a wedding gown was there. Monica smiled she remembered Gunther snapping the picture.

Chapter 2: Wet Brides And New Beginnings...The day Rachel joined the gang...Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children! Yes another new fic by me! Mon and Chan reminess after the kids find their photo album! I hope you all like it! Please read, review and enjoy! Thanx!


	2. Chapter 2: Wet Brides And New Beginnigs

This fic takes place about 5 years after the series finale. Chandler and Monica are still living in Westchester. Erica and Jack are 5 years old. Ross and Rachel are married Emma is 7 years old.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I wish I owned Chandler!

Title: A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words

Summery: Jack, Erica and Emma find Monica's photo albums

Chapter 2: Wet Brides And New Beginnings

Emma smiled when she saw her mommy in a wedding gown. "Is that when mommy married my daddy?" she asked. "No sweetie this picture was taken years before you were born," she answered. "Your mommy was suppose to marry another man but she didn't love him so she ran away and moved in with me" She nodded "Why does daddy look sad" she asked "Well honey you know Ben's mommy" The little girl nodded "Aunt Carol" Monica nodded "That's right, well her and your daddy had broken up and he missed her" she said "It was kinda funny because your daddy said he just wanted to be married again and your mommy came in wearing a wedding dress"

"Yeah but I never did get that million dollars I asked for" Chandler joked. "Hey is that a monkey on uncle Ross's shoulder" Jack asked pointing at another picture. "Yes his name was Marcel" Monica answered, "Cool! Can I have a monkey?" he asked "No!" Chandler and Monica said at the same time. "Aww why not" he whined "Because monkeys pee on the coffee table, poop in your shoe and hump the furniture" she said "What's hump" he asked "Uh" she looked at Chandler "Well son it umm its playing" he said "Oh okay" the little boy shrugged. "Oh look Nana Nora!" Erica grinned. Chandler groaned at the picture of him and his mom.

"Uncle Joey said uncle Ross kissed Nana Nora" Jack said. "Yes he did and daddy got really mad at them" Monica answered. "Did daddy beat uncle Ross up" Jack asked putting his fist up "No honey but they did have an argument" she chuckled The next picture made Monica smile. They were all standing around Carol who was sitting in a hospital bed and Ross held a small bundle.

Chapter 3: Babies and Feelings...Coming Soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Babies And Feelings

This fic takes place about 5 years after the series finale. Chandler and Monica are still living in Westchester. Erica and Jack are 5 years old. Ross and Rachel are married Emma is 7 years old.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I wish I owned Chandler!

Title: A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words

Summery: Jack, Erica and Emma find Monica's photo albums

Chapter 3: Babies and Feelings

"Aunt Monica who's that baby daddy's holding" Emma asked "That little baby is your big brother Ben that was the day he was born" she said "Wow he was really tiny" Monica laughed "Yes he was all babies start out tiny" Jack looked at her "Even you and daddy!" She nodded "Yes honey even me and daddy" She looked at the next page it was of her and Chandler. Phoebe thought they looked cute and snapped it.

"Mommy why you look sad" Erica asked "Well I was happy I was gonna have a new little nephew but I was sad because I wanted to be a mommy" she said "and your daddy promised me a baby" She smiled at her two children "and he kept his promise he gave me two beautiful babies" she kissed Erica's cheek then Jack's 'Eww mommy that's gross" he squealed wiping his cheek. Monica laughed as she turned the page the next picture was of her and Rachel with the two doctors from the hospital.

"Hey its that doctor guy on ER you like mommy!" Erica exclaimed "No sweetie that's not Dr. Carter" she giggled "His name was Dr. Rosen but now that you mention it he does look a little like him doesn't he" she said "We met them at the hospital when aunt Rachel hurt her ankle taking down some Christmas lights and they ended up coming over for dinner but it wasn't too much fun" she thought of how her and Rachel impersonated each other. Jack looked at the next picture "Ooh are you playing strip poker mommy!" he giggled. "No! How do you know about strip poker!" she asked "Uncle Joey!" he grinned

Monica shook her head 'Uncle Joey is a dead man" she whispered to Chandler. She turned back to her son. "Your daddy and uncles were teaching us girls how to play poker, they thought because we were girls we wouldn't know how to play" Erica looked at Chandler "Daddy!" she said, "That's mean! Girls are the best me and Emma always beat you at Go Fish" He laughed "That's because I let you win you're a bad loser just like your mother" he teased. "Hey!" Monica playfully hit him before moving to the next picture. It was the gang minus Ross. "Look at all the balloons and presents!" Emma giggled "Who's birthday was it?" she asked, "It was your mommy's and that broach she has was a present from your daddy"

"Oh! That's when Uncle Chandler got mommy that stupid travel scrabble told and accidentally told her daddy was in love with her!" she giggled. "Hey! Travel scrabble isn't stupid" Chandler protested tickling his niece. She giggled. Monica smiled "Yes Ems that's the day your uncle's big mouth got him in trouble" she giggled "Hey what is it pick on Chandler day" he whined. "It was an accident okay it sorta slipped out" She laughed "A lot of things just slip out with you" she said "Ha ha funny" he turned the page "Hey why is there a picture of Mr. Heckles in our photo album." he asked "I dunno" Monica shrugged. "Who's Mr. Heckles mommy" Jack asked.

Chapter 4: Heckles, Weddings And Movie Stars...Coming Soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Heckles, Weddings and Movie S...

This fic takes place about 5 years after the series finale. Chandler and Monica are still living in Westchester. Erica and Jack are 5 years old. Ross and Rachel are married Emma is 7 years old.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I wish I owned Chandler!

Title: A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words

Summery: Jack, Erica and Emma find Monica's photo albums

Chapter 4: Heckles, Weddings And Movie Stars

"Who's Mr. Heckles mommy" Jack asked. "Well sweetie he was this cranky old guy that lived all alone in the apartment under aunt Rachel and I's apartment" she answered, "He was always banging on the ceiling with a broom saying we were being noisy" she added. "Yeah and daddy thought he'd end up all alone like him but he didn't because he fell in love with your beautiful mommy" Chandler put his arm around his wife kissing her. "Daddy! I said that's gross! Could it be any grosser!" Jack whined. "He's defiantly your son" Monica laughed. She turned to the next picture.

"Hey isn't that aunt Carol and aunt Susan" Emma asked. "Yes honey that was their wedding day" Monica said. "But their both girls mommy" Erica exclaimed "Isn't one of them suppose to be a boy like daddy or uncle Ross?" she asked. "Well usually yes but sometimes girls like girls or boys like boys" she tried to explain. "So they're married like you and daddy are," she asked. "That's right" she nodded "That's weird mommy" she nodded "Yeah I guess it is but they love each other" She quickly turned to the next picture before any of the kids decided to ask more questions.

It was a picture of Monica and Rachel with Jean-Claude Van Damme and another picture beside it was of Chandler and Susie Moss. "Who's that muscley guy with you and mommy, aunt Monica" Emma asked "That's

Jean-Claude Van Damme he's a big movie star he was in New York filming Outbreak 2 The Virus Takes Manhattan we went to visit Marcel he was in the move" Emma grinned 'Daddy's monkey!" Monica nodded "Yep that's right, anyway your mommy and I met him and we both liked him we ended up fighting over him your aunt Phoebe had to break us up"

Jack looked at the next picture "That looks like that lady in that mushy Pretty Woman movie you and aunt Rachel love" he giggled. Chandler groaned "Susie Moss" he said "Son take it from me never lift a girl's skirt on stage because she will get even with you" He looked at his dad. "What did she do to you daddy?" Chandler wouldn't say anything so Monica did. "She left him in the bathroom of a restaurant wearing just a pair of pink panties he offered Uncle Ross 50 bucks for his underwear" she giggled. All three of the kids burst into laughter.

"Thank you so much for that" Chandler replied sarcastically. He turned the page the next picture had a picture of Monica made up in a bright blonde wig, old-fashioned glasses and big fake boobs. "Look at Mommy! Was it Halloween?" Erica asked laughing. Monica glared at Chandler and he smiled at her "Payback" he whispered in her ear with a grin.

Chapter 5: Moondace Café, Race Car Beds And Soon!


	5. Chapter 5: Moondace Café, Race Car Beds ...

This fic takes place about 5 years after the series finale. Chandler and Monica are still living in Westchester. Erica and Jack are 5 years old. Ross and Rachel are married Emma is 7 years old.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I wish I owned Chandler!

Title: A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words

Summery: Jack, Erica and Emma find Monica's photo albums

Chapter 5: Moondace Café, Race Car Beds And Football

"Thank you so much for that" Chandler replied sarcastically. He turned the page the next picture had a picture of Monica made up in a bright blonde wig, old-fashioned glasses and big fake boobs. "Look at Mommy! Was it Halloween?" Erica asked laughing. Monica glared at Chandler and he smiled at her "Payback" he whispered in her ear with a grin. "No it wasn't Halloween honey" he told his little girl "Mommy had to dress up like that for work" Jack laughed "Where'd she work the circus" Chandler laughed "No, but good one son" he smiled "She worked at an old restaurant called Moon dance Café they dressed up like characters from the 50's and severed things like Laverne and Curly fries." He told them. "But you know what the best part of it was" he asked.

"Ooh what daddy!" Erica grinned "Yeah what uncle Chandler!" Emma asked "Chandler don't you dare!" Monica squealed. "The best part was when ever someone put a quarter in the jut box and played YMCA your mommy had to get on the counter and dance" he grinned pointing at another picture of Monica in the outfit standing on the counter. All three kids laughed, "I bet that was funny!" Jack laughed. " Well your daddy thought it was he once came with a pocket full of quarters" Monica groaned as she turned the page. She smiled when she saw a picture Chandler sitting in a red racecar bed.

"Why is Uncle Chandler sitting in a racecar bed?" Emma asked. "Well I brought a new bed and when it was delivered your aunt Phoebe was too busy trying to teach your uncle Joey how to box she didn't notice them delivering the wrong bed. "Your uncle Chandler was pretending to drive it until your mommy kicked him out. The kids laughed, "My bed was so boring" Chandler chuckled.

Monica turned the page. The next picture was of the gang playing football in the park and next to it was a picture of an ugly troll doll on a board. "Mommy what's that it's ugly?" Jack scrunched up his nose. "Well that would be the Geller cup" she told him. "Oh the thing you were trying to win, when you broke uncle Ross's nose with your big fat grandma elbow" he giggled. "Okay no more talking to uncle Ross " she teased "Anyway in this picture it was Thanksgiving and we all decided to play football in the park while we waited for dinner to be done" she explained "Us girls beat the pants off the guys" Chandler shook his head "Uh no we beat you guys" Monica glared at him "You know we won Rach made the winning touchdown!" she said "Daddy don't anger her!" Erica whined.

Chandler laughed, "Okay fine lets move on" he turned the page. Chandler and Joey were sitting with a chick and a duck. "Ooh a chick and a duck!" Jack exclaimed, "Why are they sitting with you and uncle Joey" Erica asked. "Well…"

Chapter 6: Chicks And Ducks, Switching Apartments and a 28 Year Old Cheerleader…Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children! Here's the next chapter! Don't worry I haven't forgotten about Through It All or When Tragedy Strikes. I will be updating them soon!


	6. Chicks And Ducks, Switching Apartments a...

This fic takes place about 5 years after the series finale. Chandler and Monica are still living in Westchester. Erica and Jack are 5 years old. Ross and Rachel are married Emma is 7 years old.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I wish I owned Chandler!

Title: A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words

Summery: Jack, Erica and Emma find Monica's photo albums

Chapter 6: Chicks And Ducks, Switching Apartments and a 28 Year Old Cheerleader

Chandler laughed, "Okay fine lets move on" he turned the page. Chandler and Joey were sitting with a chick and a duck. "Ooh a chick and a duck!" Jack exclaimed, "Why are they sitting with you and uncle Joey" Erica asked. "Well uncle Joey saw a story on TV about baby chicks and decided he wanted one" Chandler explained "When your daddy and uncle got that stupid bird they fought like they were married" Monica giggled. "Ha ha honey" he smirked "Anyway we decided having a baby chick was too much work so I took her to the pound but I found out they'd kill her if they didn't find her a home I couldn't let that happen to little Yasmine so I brought her back home along with a duck"

"What happened to them daddy" Jack asked "When I moved in with mommy they stayed with Uncle Joey your mom was mean she wouldn't let them come over" Chandler answered "Hey I had allergies!" Monica whined "Uh huh sure" he teased. She groaned and turned the page. It was a picture of Chandler, Joey, Monica and Rachel on the couch and Ross was standing up pointing at a board kinda of resembling the Jeopardy board. "Aunt Monica what were you guys doing" Emma asked "We were playing a game to see who knew who better at first we just bet money" Monica said "Yeah but then Aunt Monica said if they won we had to give up the chick and duck so we said if we won we got their apartment" Chandler added "Who won mommy" Erica asked.

"The mean old boys won but it wasn't fair see your uncle Ross made up the questions and one of them was what is your daddy's job none of us knew what daddy did aunt Rachel said he was atranspondster" Monica groaned "But that's not even a word mommy" Jack replied "I know!" Monica squealed "Daddy and uncle Joey cheated." she whined, "We won fair and square and you know it" Chandler giggled "Oh whatever" she flipped the page. There was a picture of Rachel dressed as a cheerleader. "Why is mommy dressed like a cheerleader?" Emma asked

"Well honey your mommy had a crush on this guy named Joshua so she invited him to a fake party so she could spend time with him she had us playing spin the bottle so she could kiss him, uncle Chandler kept getting himself and uncle Joey kept getting your daddy's girlfriend Emily he wasn't happy about that" she chuckled "Then your mommy put on her old cheerleader uniform and did a cheer thinking it would get Joshua's attention she did a cartwheel at the end and ended up with s fat lip" she told them. "Did she ever get to go on a date with Joshua" Emma asked "Yeah she did" Monica nodded "She went out to dinner with him and his parents wearing noting but a little nighty and she said for some reason his dad reminded her of uncle Chandler"

Chandler turned the page. He smiled when he saw a picture of Monica wearing a red dress and her hair pinned up. He stood beside her in a tux. "Wow mommy you look pretty" Erica grinned "She sure does, doesn't she princess" Chandler agreed "Look at uncle Joey" Jack giggled "That's a silly hat" he pointed at picture of Joey wearing a hat with the British flag on it. "Where were you guys uncle Chandler" Emma asked, "We were in London Ems" he looked at Monica smiled.

Chapter 7: London, Triplets, Leather Pants and Finding Out…. Coming soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children here's the next chapter! Its a little different London was supposed to be in this one but I'm putting it in the next one instead. Enjoy guys! 


	7. Chapter 7: London, Triplets, and Leather...

This fic takes place about 5 years after the series finale. Chandler and Monica are still living in Westchester. Erica and Jack are 5 years old. Ross and Rachel are married Emma is 7 years old.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I wish I owned Chandler!

Title: A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words

Summery: Jack, Erica and Emma find Monica's photo albums

Chapter 7: London, Triplets, and Leather Pants

"Why were you in London daddy" Erica asked 'Well remember uncle Ross's girlfriend Emily that mommy just mentioned." He started. She nodded and he continued "We were in London for her and uncle Ross's wedding" he said "But daddy is married to mommy!" Emma exclaimed "Yes I know honey but he was married to Emily first but they got divorced" Monica replied "Why did they get divorced" Emma asked "You know how you say vows at a wedding" Chandler asked "No what's a vow" she asked "its on Wheel of Fortune you know Pat I'd like to buy a vow" Jack joked "Okay seriously he's your son" Monca rolled her eyes.

Chandler laughed, "Anyway vows go like this" He looked at Monica "I Chandler take thee Monica to be my wife" he smiled. "Oh! Okay I know what a vow is now uncle Chandler" Emma grinned "Okay well when your daddy said his vows he called Emily, Rachel" he said "Uh oh why'd he do that? I bet Emily got mad" she said with wide eyes. "Well he'd deny it but he did it because he was still in love with your mommy and yeah d say Emily was mad she punched your daddy in the stomach and went out the bathroom window at the reception" he chuckled.

Monica looked at the next picture it was of her sleeping in Chandler's hotel room. "Chandler, sweetie where'd this come from" she asked, "Aww mommy looks like sleeping beauty" Erica grinned "hat's exactly why I took it" Chandler smiled "Your mommy looked so beautiful I wanted to remember that moment forever" he said "Why?" Erica asked "Cause they did it that night" Jack giggled "Jack!" both Monica and Chandler said. "What? That's what uncle Joey said" he shrugged "I am so gonna kill Joey" Monica whispered "Anyway Erica that was the night I fell in love with your mommy" Chandler kissed his wife. "Ugh how many times do I have to say that's gross daddy!" Jack whined.

Monica shook her head and smiled "I fell in love with you that night too" she whispered in Chandler's ear as she turned the page. There was a picture of a very pregnant Phoebe balancing a bowel of cereal on her large belly "Ooh was that when auntie Phoebe had Sophie and Lil Mike in her belly" Erica asked referring to Phoebe and Mike's three year old twins "No sweetie she had Frank Jr. Jr, Leslie and Chandler in her belly" Monica answered "What? But I thought Alice was their mommy" she asked confused

"Well she is but she couldn't carry babies in her tummy so aunt Phoebe carried them in her belly for her" she explained, "Ooh okay" she said. "Why did they a girl Chandler that's a goofy name" Jack chuckled "Hey! That's my name too you know" Chandler stated "I know but its still goofy" he giggled. "Oh whatever" Chandler ruffed his hair turning the page. The kids began to laugh at the next picture. It was Ross wearing a shirt but no pants and his legs looked like they were covered in paste. "What happened to daddy's legs" Emma giggled

"That was right after New Years Eve we all made these crazy resolutions like your mommy said she'd gossip less, I said I'd stop making fun of my friends and aunt Phoebe said she wanted to fly a plane" Chandler told her. "My mommy not gossip you not make fun of your friends yeah right," she giggled, "Anyway" Chandler rolled his eyes "Your daddy's resolution was to do one new thing everyday and the day this picture was taken his new thing was wearing leather pants and he was over at a girl's house when he got hot he went to the bathroom and took them off but he couldn't get them back up so he called uncle Joey" he said

"What did he tell uncle Ross to do" jack asked "Glue his legs together" he joked "I swear he's a 5 year old version of you, he's your mini me" Monica chuckled. "Uh huh what ever" Chandler snorted "No uncle Joey told him to rub baby power on his legs when that didn't work he told him to put lotion on lotion but all it did was mix with the lotion and make a paste and your mommy couldn't resist taking a picture since her resolution was to take more pictures of everyone" he grinned turning to the next page. The next picture was of Joey holding a black bag. "Mommy why is uncle Joey holding a purse" Erica giggled

Chapter 8: Joey's Bag, Finding Out, and The Ride Along…. Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children here's the next Chapter! Again I changed it a little! Hope you all like it!


End file.
